


Stare Down

by pennysparrow



Series: Cassiestephkara Week 2017 [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: The girls are invited to a weekend on Themyscira with Donna, if they can ever make it out of Donna's apartment.





	Stare Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Cassiestephkara week and the prompt is Plus One. Meaning the three girls plus a character of your choosing.

Kara was super excited to be spending the weekend with Steph, Cassie, and Cassie’s sister Donna. Donna had invited Cassie on a trip to Themyscira to camp out on the beach and encouraged her to bring Kara and Steph along.

Kara gathered up her backpack and flew to Manhattan to meet the others at Donna’s apartment. She landed as inconspicuously as she could on the small balcony and knocked lightly on the sliding glass door. Cassie spotted her and began waving frantically, forcing Kara to grin.

Donna appeared and slid open the door with a smile. “Hi Kara! We’re still waiting on Steph. I’m so glad that you guys could make it!”

Kara returned the offered hug. “Thanks for the invite! Hey Cassie!”

The other blonde rushed to hug her as she made her way further into the apartment. “You excited? Beach weekend on Paradise Island! No boys, no missions, no worries!”

“Of course I’m excited!” Kara chuckled. Donna smiled at them as she continued packing the cooler with their food.

There was a knock on the door and Cassie yelled “I got it!” as she scrambled around the couch. On the other side stood Steph in an overly large floppy hat with equally large sunglasses. An overstuffed messenger bag was slung over her shoulder and she sipped on a frothy pink drink. Pushing her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose she smirked into the apartment.

Cassie immediately rolled her eyes and Kara started giggling. Steph took a big sip as she walked in, causing Kara to giggle more. Donna smiled but raised an eyebrow. “You do know we’re camping on the beach, Steph?”

“Of course! That’s why I brought shorts!” She indicated to the maroon jean shorts she was wearing that stopped halfway down her thighs. “Also notice the sensible gladiator sandals rather than flip flops,” Steph wiggled her foot at the others.

Cassie snorted and moved to help her sister with the cooler. “As long as you guys brought sunscreen and swimsuits I don’t care what you’re wearing.”

“Really now?” Steph said with a wicked grin. Now it was Donna’s turn to snort and Kara collapsed onto the couch from laughter. Cassie pursed her lips and stared Steph down, who kept her wicked grin and slowly raised an eyebrow. The two stayed like that as Kara and Donna dissolved into deeper fits of laughter. “I can do this all-day Cassie. I’ve stared down Batman and won. Also slapped him, just an fyi.”

Donna howled as she slid down the cabinets behind her, sprawling into a puddle on the floor. Kara ended up stamping her feet and trying to catch her breath. Eventually, it was Cassie who broke first she pushed all her air out in a huff through her nose as Steph slurped her ridiculous drink triumphantly. “Whatever,” a smile betrayed Cassie’s nonchalance and Steph just smiled even brighter.

Donna pushed herself off the tile as she and Kara tried to catch their breath. Cassie pushed the lid closed on the cooler and procured a roll of duct tape from a drawer to keep it closed for the journey. Steph held her arms out like a toddler looking to be picked up, rotating between looking at Kara and Cassie.

“I’ve got you hon,” Kara said with a smile. Steph beamed and bounced across the apartment before leaping into Kara’s arms. She’d managed to toss the empty cup in the trash as she passed and now wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Kicking her sandal clad feet Steph gave Kara a peck on the cheek. Cassie slung her backpack over her shoulders and lifted the packed cooler before coming to give Kara a kiss on her other cheek.

“Dawww. You guys are cute,” Donna said with a smile. She slid the strap of her duffle bag over her head and lifted the box with all the camping supplies. Cassie blushed and Kara could feel her own cheeks heating up.

“You sound like Dick,” Steph said with a face. The others laughed and Donna made a mildly horrified face. “That’s like telling anyone outside our little social circle that they opened their mouth and their mom came out, isn’t it?” Steph looked around and finally up at Kara. Kara looked down at her and nodded solemnly. Steph grimaced. “Oops.”

Donna just shook her head. “C’mon, we’ve got a bit of a long flight. And it’s honestly fine, I always get teased as the mom-friend, it’ll be nice to prove that it’s actually Dick.”

They all laughed as they took off from the balcony, heading towards Paradise.


End file.
